AmpFibian
AmpFibian is a new alien in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. His name is a combination of the word "amp", which is a measurement for electricity, and amphibian, a life form that can live in both water and on land, such as frog or salamander. AmpFibian's species is an Amperi, one of the five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy that are not in the Ultimatrix, scanned by Ben from Ra'ad, the last of Aggregor's escapees. Ben turned into him for the first time in ''Fused'', the episode he got him in. Appearance Ampfibian is a blue jellyfish-like alien with six long, slimy tentacles that function as two pairs of arms and a pair of legs. His light blue body is composed mostly of water, giving him the appearance of being completely made of water, perfect for camoflauge within a water environment. His darker blue body markings littering his body also helps with that thumb|200px|right|Amphibian Transformation Powers and Abilities He can shoot whitish blue lightning blasts from his four arms and can levitate. Like the other aliens Aggregor has captured, he controls one of the five elements, his being the unorthodox element Lightning or Electricity. In the episode "Escape From Aggregor‎‎", his species is shown having the ability to produce whitish blue lightning, though AmpFibian changed to light green, similar to Buzzshock and Benvicktor having green electricity and the Megawhatt having yellow electricity and Dr. Vicktor having purple. AmpFibian can squeeze through tight, small spaces, as a lack of bones can't restrict his movements and can travel through electric currents by morphing into electricity. He has also shown the power to turn intangible like Big Chill or Ghostfreak. Being a master of the electromagnetic spectrum, AmpFibian can sense the electrical pulses in the minds of other life forms. He is capable of swimming at an incredible rate too and could use the water to further manipulate his electricity. Appearances Ultimate Alien: ''Fused'' (Acquired from Ra'ad and first appearance) Trivia *His name is a combination on amp (a unit of electricity) and amphibian (because of his slimy appearance). *His species, the Amperi, is also a play on amp. *His transformation sequence is similar to the sequences from the original series. *AmpFibian is the first alien of the new series (both Ultimate Alien and Alien Force) to show a transformation of the outer part of the body. It is usually shown as an X-ray. It was perhaps different because that was Ra'ad merging with Ben's transformation, or perhaps it's because AmpFibian has no bones to show at all. It also might be a possibility that all the Andromeda galaxy aliens will have the same type of transformation. It is also possible that this may be the new permanent transformation sequence. *When Ben was AmpFibian in the episode Fused, his eyes were blue and not green. This is probably because Ra'ad and Ben were fused together at the time. *AmpFibian may have had Ben's voice only when he and Ra'ad were fused together. In his next appearance, he may have Ra'ad's voice as it is true with Water Hazard sounding exactly like Bivalvan. *Unlike when Ben lost Ghostfreak after being separated from Zs'Skayr, Ben did not lose this form after being separated from Ra'ad. *He is the first alien that premiered in Ultimate Alien to be scanned and used immediately, but he was not an intentional choice, as Ben wanted to use a different alien. *He is the second Andromeda Galaxy alien Ben used in Ultimate Alien, the first being Water Hazard. *He sounds like Ben in his debut, only his voice is distorted and can switch with Ra'ad when the latter gains dominance. This marks the second Ultimatrix alien not to be voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, with Rath being the first. *He is the first Andromeda Galaxy alien who has had their species's name revealed. *He is the first Andromeda Galaxy alien to have a transformation sequence shown *AmpFibian is the third alien to control Ben, the first being Ghostfreak, and the second being Big Chill. *AmpFibian is the third alien that is scanned and use in the same episode, the first being Benwolf and the second Benvictor. AmpFibian Cosmic Destruction.jpg|AmpFibian Cosmic Destruction AmpFibian Cosmic Destruction2.jpg Ampfibian_2.png|Cropped image of AmpFibian AmpFibian.JPG|Facebook concept art of AmpFibian Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens